


Lullaby

by JWinston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel le hace una inusual visita a Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

El pequeño Winchester lloraba en la cuna. Sus alaridos deberían haber alarmado a sus padres, pero nadie acudía a la habitación, y Dean no hacía más que reclamar por ellos, soltando lágrimas por ambos ojos. Tenía tan solo un par de meses.

Alguien apareció de pronto en la habitación. El niño dejó de llorar unos segundos al escuchar el sonido de unas alas que vuelven al cuerpo del ave una vez aterrizada. para tan solo volver a empezar una vez se volvió a sentir solo. El hombre se acercó a la cuna y se inclinó sobre Dean, estiró las manos y lo cogió en brazos. 

“Deja de llorar, Dean. Estás seguro.” Pero el niño no se calló. El hombre comenzó a acunarlo y trató de calmarlo, y la suave voz con la que le hablaba pareció surgir un buen efecto.

“Todavía no me conoces, pero algún día lo harás.” Dean estiró una de sus manitas para agarrar la tela de la gabardina beige. “Mi nombre es Castiel.” Y al decir aquello sonrió. “Pronto sabrás lo que soy.” El niño le miraba curioso con unos enormes ojos verdes que destacaban sobre su cara como dos brillantes esmeraldas, y a Castiel le maravilló la inocencia que contenían. “Mientras yo viva no te pasará nada, Dean. No dejaré que te pase nada. Debes saber que serás una buena persona, y que mucha gente te querrá.” El niño volvió a quejarse con un ligero sollozo. “Shh, no llores. Llorarás muchas veces a lo largo de tu vida, pero no te puedes derrumbar. Tendrás un hermano que cuidará también de tí. Y recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo.”

Dean miró a los ojos al ángel Castiel y éste suspiró, porque podía reconocer al chico de dentro de más de veinte años que le rezaría cada vez que se sintiera desesperado en aquella mirada, por muy infantil e inocente que fuera ahora.

El niño se quedó dormido en sus brazos al poco tiempo, y no usó sus poderes para hacerlo dormir, sino que quiso que se quedase dormido simplemente siendo acunado por él y por el arrullo de su voz. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo volvió a acostar en la cuna, quedándose junto a él hasta que sintió a Mary volver junto a su hijo, momento en el que Castiel desapareció con el sonido de un aleteo.

El ángel sabía lo mucho que Dean sufriría años después, pero se había prometido a sí mismo y le acababa de prometer al propio Dean que cuidaría de él. Y esperaba poder cumplir su promesa.


End file.
